The Evil Inside
by It'smylifenow
Summary: A dark tale of love and hate. Cowardice and bravery. Strength and Weakness. Journey alongside Captain Hook, The Charming's, the Evil Queen, Neal, Belle and The Dark One as they try to save Emma from herself and the Land of Oz.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**The Evil Inside**

**Once Upon A Time**

**A dark tale of love and hate. Cowardice and bravery. Strength and Weakness. Journey alongside Captain Hook, The Charming's, the Evil Queen, Neal, Belle and The Dark One as they try to save Emma from herself and the Land of Oz.**

* * *

Emma pulls Hook aside before Pan's curse would take them all away and leave her with Henry. She didn't know why she felt the sudden urgency to tell him how she felt, but she knew if he didn't know she would never forgive herself. He had spoken the truth and now it was her turn.

She looks up into his eyes, "Hook, I know it is too late and that we may never see each other again, but I need you to know that I love you. I should have told you earlier, but I was scared. That all just seems so stupid now. I…"

Before she can finish Hook crushes his mouth to hers. She sighs with relief and returns the urgency of his kiss, knowing that this was their last moment together. He pulls back and leans his forehead to hers, "I love you, Emma Swan. You will be all I think about."

She smirks, "You better." She looks up and her nose brushes against his, "I wish I could say the same."

He closes his eyes and touches her face with his one good hand, "I will be in your dreams, love."

She turns her face into his palm and gently kisses the rough skin, "I hope so."

Regina shouts from the road, "It is time!"

Emma lets out a sob as she turns back towards the road. She takes a deep breath and walks towards her son and her yellow bug. Henry takes her hand, "We just have to hope."

She frowns down at his words as understanding lights his eyes. She looks back up at Hook and smiles once again, "You are a smart kid."

He nods and with one last look at their loved ones they get into the car and take off. The curse overtakes the people and Emma and Henry forget their tears and grin at one another. They were ready to start their new life together.

* * *

Snow takes a step outside the castle and breathes in the morning air. She had missed everything about this world and now she only wished that she could enjoy this with her daughter. She grins as David puts his arms around her waist. They watch as people rush around the courtyard, preparing for the arrival of friends.

He kisses the top of her head, "It is hard to believe that so long has passed since we were in Storybrooke."

She nods her agreement, "I was just thinking the same thing." She listens to the voices below her and sighs sadly, "I just want today to go well. We haven't seen everyone since we arrived here. I miss them so much."

He turns her to face him, "Their arrival won't fill the hole that you have in your heart, Snow. I know because I have that same hole. She won't be with them."

Snow wipes at the tears falling down her face, "I just want to see her one last time. To hug her. To talk to her. It just doesn't seem fair that the happy ending we hoped for has never been given to us."

He smiles, "Our happy ending is what we make it and I have to believe that we will see our daughter again. In this world or the next."

Before she can respond Regina burst through the doors, "Could you two stop being all touchy feely and help set up. This was your idea, not mine, yet I am the one stuck giving orders and feeling stressed."

David groans, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

She scoffs, "Not in my castle!"

Snow rolls her eyes, "It is our castle. We all agreed to live in peace. It won't work if you two keep arguing. Please."

Regina crosses her arms, "But it is so fun to ruffle his feathers." She shrugs, "Look, I am stuck with you two. That is annoying in and of its self. Let me get my kicks off when I can."

David laughs, "I hate to agree, but I was talked into this arrangement myself. So forgive me if I want to be able to have a little fun. Arguing with her lifts my spirits a bit."

Snow throws her hands up in annoyance, "Whatever! Do what you want as long as you both behave today. I will not have either one of you ruining this reunion."

Regina sighs heavily, "Fine, but you have to help set it up."

They all agree and leave the room. The day feels as if it is taking forever and as the evening grows closer and closer Snow feels her nerves stand on end. She could barely contain her excitement as the first guests arrived.

Neal and Belle stride in and grin as they are greeted with hugs by Snow and David. Regina just gives them a bored smile. Belle looks around the grand foyer, "I love what you have done with the place. It is definitely brighter than the last time we were here."

Snow grins, "Thank you. We wanted something that was inviting and homey."

Neal lets out a soft whistle, "It is impressive." He looks between the three, "How are you all holding up?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "Just great." She gesture sarcastically at the married couple, "They are just amazing roommates and I can't get enough of their company."

Snow glares over her shoulder, "Regina! I thought we had a deal."

Regina shrugs, "Sorry."

The halls start to fill up with more and more people, but Snow was only waiting for one. She was unsure whether he would show up or not considering his travels, but for some reason he was the one that made her feel closest to her daughter. Perhaps it was the love she felt flowing from him every time she mentioned Emma's name. Or maybe it was the sadness that they both seemed to share. It didn't matter. All she wanted was for that link. No matter how small.

The doors open and she practically runs when she sees him, "Hook, you have come."

He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles briefly, "I was intrigued by the invite. I didn't think I was considered one of your close friends, so I dropped everything and rushed to be here." He looks around at the people laughing and dancing, "My apologies for being late."

She waves her hand in the air as if pushing his last words away, "No need. And of course you are a friend. You helped us out many times. Plus, Emma would have wanted us to."

He laughs sadly, "Aye, I thought as much." He looks over her shoulder at David, "Hello, mate. Lovely party."

David raises a brow, "Thanks. I didn't think that you would show up. I owe Regina some gold now."

Hook shakes his head, "Sorry, but I couldn't say no to an invite from the Princess and Prince."

Before anyone can say anything else wind starts to blow all around them. David pulls Snow to his side and raises his sword. Hook reaches for his sword but is thrown back with the rest of them. A portal opens in the middle of the room and a girl with golden brown hair steps through.

She looks around the room as all the people start to rise, "I am looking for someone by the name of Mary-Margaret. Please tell me she is here."

Snow steps forward, "That is me."

The girl walks briskly towards her, "Emma needs your help. She is in grave danger."

Snow gasps and feels her heart drop to her toes, "What has happened?"

The girl shakes her head, "There is no time. Bring as many as you need. We must leave now."

Snow turns to David and he has the same fear lighting up his eyes, "We have to go."

Hook smirks, "Don't think you are leaving without me, mate."

Neal steps over with Belle by his side, "Or us. We want to go, too."

Regina walks to the girl worriedly, "What about Henry?"

The girl turns to her, "He is safe with Glenda the Good. Don't worry."

Regina nods, "Then you can count me in as well."

They all walk towards the portal that was still open in the middle of the room. As Snow watches the others jump through and is about to do so she hopes that this is not a trick and they weren't all jumping to their deaths.

* * *

Henry paces back and forth hoping that the others would soon arrive. They needed help and they needed it now. If this didn't end soon then Emma would never be the same. He just didn't know what else to do. He sits down on a bench in the greenest field he had ever seen just as a portal burst open and the very people he had hoped for arrived.

Regina looks down at her clothes. They had changed from her Enchanted Forest attire to her Storybrooke attire. She looks up and grins, "Henry!"

He runs into her arms and hugs her, "I have missed you…well once I remembered who you were."

Snow and the rest are giving their clothes the same confused look that Regina had when she arrived. Snow shrugs, "Well, this is strange, but I will just go with it." She smiles at Henry, "Hello, Henry."

He hugs her and David and Neal. It was such a relief to be around them again that he nearly forgot the dire situation they were in. He closes his eyes, "So, I bet you all have a lot of questions."

Hook quirks a brow in his usual way, "We were just dragged through a bloody portal. Answers would be nice." He looks behind him, "And who is she?"

The mystery girl curtsies, "I am Dorothy. I was someone Emma trusted immensely."

Regina frowns, "Was?"

Henry turns on Dorothy, "You didn't tell them?"

She shakes her head, "No, I figured it would be better this way. I didn't have time to answer a bunch of questions."

Henry runs a hand through his hair, "They should have been prepared at least. Now it will be a bigger shock."

David walks between them, "Can you tell us what the hell is going on?"

Snow looks between the two, "You two are talking as if…if…" She looks around, "Is my daughter dead?"

Dorothy shakes her head, "No, no, not dead."

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

They all turn and gasp when they see a figure in the shadows dressed in red leather from the jacket to the corset to the pants. On her feet she wore ruby high heeled boots. She steps closer and they see her blonde hair curled to the side in a long ponytail.

Snow steps towards her, "Emma?"

Emma smirks, "Hello, mother. Long time no see. You haven't changed at all."

Snow studies her daughter. The wicked gleam in her eyes and the way she walked around them like a vulture waiting for its prey to die, "What is wrong with you?"

Emma throws back her head and laughs, "They haven't told you? How rude of them." She stops in front of Snow, "And how rude of you. That is no way to talk to the Queen of Oz."

Snow tries to take a step towards her again but Emma throws up a hand and Snow is lifted into the air. David runs over to his wife, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Emma grins, "I am teaching her a lesson." She drops her hand and Snow falls to the ground, "Listen, you are all new to my land so I will let this pass just once. And people say I have no mercy." She looks at Dorothy, "I expect you will tell them all of this. Immediately."

Dorothy bows, "Yes, your majesty."

Emma waves her hand and chuckles as Dorothy takes off, "I love it when they listen." She turns to the shocked faces of her old friends, "Now, I expect you all to show me some respect. I know you won't kill me. Most of you have loving feelings towards me."

Hook frowns, "What has happened to you?"

Emma disappears and reappears behind him, "Captain Hook. A pleasure it is to have you here." She traces the side of his neck with her finger, "I have a special present just for you." She puts her hand over his eyes, "Close your eyes. No peeking." She waves her other hand and Rumpelstiltskin appears before them, "Surprise!"

Everyone gasps at the sight of someone they all thought was dead. Belle is about to rush forward but Emma waves a hand at her feet so that she can't move, "Not for you."

Hook looks at the man lying in front of him, confused, "How is this a gift?"

Emma steps in front of him with a wicked smile, "Revenge, my love. You can finally kill the man who has caused you so much suffering."

Neal yells, "NO! Emma this is not you! How could you even want that?"

Emma shrugs, "I love to watch others suffer. And I can watch you lose your father over and over again. The guilt you feel for not forgiving him." She shudders, "It gives me chills."

Henry sighs, "Mom, you need to stop this."

Emma smiles down at her son, "Oh, Henry. Why won't you join me? You know I would never hurt you. I love you, kid."

Henry shakes his head, "I can't watch as you torture these people."

Emma nods, "I understand. The Evil Queen has raised you to be too soft. It is a shame, really. You would make such a handsome ruler someday."

Regina conjures up a ball of fire, "You will pay for saying that!"

Emma rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist. The ball of flame disappears and Regina is thrown back, "I TOLD YOU TO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" She turns back to Hook, "Are you going to kill him or not? I have been saving him just for you."

Hook takes her hand, "This isn't what you really want Emma. I know you. You believe in a fair trial, love. Everyone deserves a chance, right?"

Emma sighs and gives him a disappointed look, "And here I was hoping that my fearsome pirate had returned, but no. I get to be stuck with the puppy version. Such a shame. We could have been amazing together." She lowers down to the crumpled figure and whispers "Wake up, dearie. You have friends."

Rumple starts to stir and slowly sits up. He looks around with a crazed smile, "Hello, dearies." He lets out one of his usual high pitched laughs, "Did you miss me?"

Emma laughs, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that he is a little crazy. Have fun with that." She smirks at Hook, "If you decide to be a pirate again, let me know." She kneels in front of Henry, "And if you change your mind about becoming my little prince, let me know."

She disappears and they all share silent, shocked looks. This was the worst thing that could ever happen and now they needed answers.

* * *

**A**/**N: So for some reason this story popped into my head and i just could get it out, so I figured why not write it. I like the idea of an "evil" Emma and thought that it would be a fun little spin on the story. Please review and let me know what you think of this story. :)**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dangerous Plan

Henry leads them to the large palace at the end of the yellow brick road. He shows them the secret knock that would always guarantee them entrance. Once inside he leads them to a place that looks a lot like a war room. There sitting patiently was a woman wearing a silvery white dress that sparkled in the sunlight that was filtering through the windows.

She stands up and smiles in greeting, "Welcome to the Land of Oz. My name is Glenda. Please, sit."

They all sit down and silently try to figure out what to say. None of this was they expected. Most of them were still in shock at the way Emma behaved. Regina sighs, "We need to know what happened. How did you both get here and why is she so…so…evil?"

Henry laughs without humor, "She prefers to be called 'wicked' and it is a long story, but I will shorten it to save some time." He looks at Glenda who nods and sighs, "We have no idea how we got here. I barely remember leaving Storybrooke. I know that we ended up in New York, but I have no idea how long we lived there. One second we were there the next we were here."

Snow sits forward, "And your memories?"

Henry smiles, "It was as if we never lost them. Emma thought that we might have ended up in the Enchanted Forest and for a moment her eyes lit up with a hope I have never seen, but then we were attacked by a group of flying monkeys…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Emma pushes Henry behinds her and picks up a branch that is lying at her feet. She prepares to swing when a green woman steps down off her broom. All the monkeys stand around them in a circle and the woman bows, "Hello, my pretties. A pleasure it is to meet you."_

_ Emma frowns, "Who the hell are you?"_

_ The woman cackles, "How rude of me. My name is Zelena. I am the Wicked Witch of the West. And you must be Emma."_

_ Emma lifts the branch higher like a bat, "How do you know my name?"_

_Zelena waves her hand and the branch disappears in a swirl of green smoke, "That isn't necessary. I have a feeling we will be close friends very soon."_

_Emma laughs, "I do not befriend the wicked."_

_Zelena grins, "I like you, but we know that isn't true. After all you share a son with the Evil Queen and your heart belongs to that of a pirate. I think you are open to suggestion."_

_Henry steps out from behind Emma, "That isn't the same. They helped us when we needed them. You don't seem like the type to help anyone."_

_Zelena sighs, "You are right about that, young prince, but I do need Emma's help. It appears I have these shoes that I can't quite wear, but you can. They are beautiful."_

_Emma scoffs, "I am not helping you and I don't want your stupid shoes. Now, please, leave."_

_Zelena touches Emma's shoulder and Henry watches as green smoke flows from her hand into Emma. Emma shakes her head and pushes the witch away, "Don't touch me."_

_Zelena just bows, "We will meet again."_

_Henry and Emma watch as they take off. Emma touches his arm, "What just happened?"_

_Henry shrugs, "I have no idea. We should find a safe place and figure out how to get out of here."_

_Emma frowns, confused, "Why do we need to get out of here? It is such a lovely place."_

* * *

**Present day**

Henry sighs sadly, "That was the first sign that something was wrong. I thought it was strange, but I ignored it and I kept ignoring the strange things she would say or do and then it was too late. I just wish I would have said something."

Glenda touches his hand softly, "We cannot change the past nor can we make it what we want, but we can make a better future. I believe that the Emma we first met and the one that you all know is still in there. I can sense some good still inside which means Zelena has not completely influenced her."

Rumple looks dazedly in the air, "Can you see the pretty, pretty lights?"

Belle frowns over at him, "No, we can't. Did the witch do this to him?"

Glenda shakes her head, "No, he came here that way. It is like a part of him is missing. Emma was trying to fix him, but apparently plans change."

Rumple grabs Belle's hand, "Pretty, pretty girl. Don't leave my side."

Belle squeezes his hand, "Don't worry. I will make you better."

Hook couldn't help but feel a little amused by this situation, "I like him better this way. Less irksome if you ask me."

Snow rolls her eyes, "Hook, now is not the time." He looks down, ashamed and a ghost of a smile curves her lips, "How do we get Emma back?"

Glenda sighs, "I am afraid that is the difficult part. There is a certain time of day every once in a while that her true self emerges and Zelena makes her drink a potion to taint her heart ever further. I do believe that during that brief amount of time if she is kissed by her true love her heart will be freed of the spell it is under."

Hook quirks his brow, "I sense a 'but' in there, lass. Please, don't hold back."

She smiles, "Perceptive. But I think we only have one shot at this. Her heart is almost fully consumed. If we don't fix this soon there will be no turning back. She will forever be the woman you met on your arrival."

Neal clears his throat, "How will we know when the right time is?"

Glenda shrugs, "We won't. We have to find a way to have eyes on her at all times and she makes that impossible."

Hook smirks, "I know a way, but none of you are going to like it."

* * *

Emma's heels click briskly against the steps as she ascends to her throne. She is wearing a strapless ruby red floor length dress with a slit in the side that reached her thigh and a slight train. Her ruby shoes were 6 inch strappy high heels. She sits on the throne and crosses her legs to show off her leg. She grins as the men in the room ogle her.

She looks around, "Crow!" A man with Raven hair and strong golden muscles appears before her, "I feel like the people around here don't respect me the way they should. What do you suggest I do?"

Crow looks up at her lovingly, "Let me teach them a lesson on your behalf, my beautiful Queen. You deserve all the love in the world."

Emma holds out her hand for him to kiss, "This is why you are my favorite." She touches his cheek, "Go to each village and kill a man committing the smallest of crimes. That should show them how serious I am."

He grins, always happy to do as she says, "Yes, your majesty."

She watches as he scurries off and then sighs. Without him there worshipping her every move things got boring. Her other subjects were dull and lifeless. She waves for a guard to bow before her, "Go get me Lena!"

He nods and rushes towards the witches bed chamber. Within 5 minutes Zelena is in front of her, "You summoned?"

Emma stands up and walks slowly towards her, "You said they would all be falling before my feet. You said that I would have everything that I have ever wished yet here I am bored on my throne! I want them to come begging me for mercy! I want them to plead for their lives! I want them to swear their lives to me! I want them to worship the ground I walk on! Why isn't it happening?"

Zelena shrugs nonchalantly, "These things take time, majesty. You must be patient or you may never get what you want. The people do fear you and with fear comes respect. You shall soon see. The wicked always win."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Oh the irony. How is it I am always on the side of an optimist?" She growls, "That horrible woman brought my parents here and others along with them! She is getting on my last nerve. I have let her live, haven't I? And this is how she repays me?"

Zelena touches her shoulder, "You know why you can't kill her. The whole place will crumble if either one of us die. Then what kingdom will there be to rule?"

Emma grins, "Oh I will rule this one and once I build up my army I will rule them all. The Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, every last one."

Zelena smiles, "And so you shall, my pretty, and so you shall."

Just then a guard bursts through the doors, yelling "My Queen, my Queen! A message has arrived from your pirate Captain!"

She grabs the letter and rips it open, "Oh this is about to be the best day ever!" She turns to Zelena, "True love is a vicious thing and I am about to be rid of mine!" She turns to the guard, "Find Crow. Stop him before he leaves. I insist that he come as my protection along with my two best men. Now!"

The guard hurries off and Emma prepares for her journey. She puts the crown on her head and magically puts her flowing curls into a beautiful up do with wisps framing her face. She kept the dress knowing that it shows off her curves and makes all men drool. The pirate will never know what hit him.

* * *

Hook waits for her arrival wondering if this plan would really work. He had come up with some stupid plans in his life. The one was either the dumbest or the smartest. The others had tried to talk him out of it. What if she knew about the whole true love thing and killed him before he got the chance to save her? That was a risk he was willing to take. Emma saved him from falling deeper into the pit of despair. He owed her everything and would willingly give her everything.

She steps into view, "I hear you changed your mind, my love. You don't know how happy that makes me."

He smirks, "Aye, figured you were right. I have lost my reputation and people have started to take advantage. Can't have that now can we?"

She looks to the shadows and he watches as three men step forward. One with dark, raven hair, one with light golden hair and one with silver hair, "Meet my men. They will protect me with their lives. So whatever you have planned won't work."

The man with ravens hair growls, "Touch her, pirate, and I will end you!"

She laughs, "Now, now Crow. No need to be rude."

Crow looks lovingly at her, "Sorry, beautiful Queen, but the thought of this man hurting you makes me rage with fury."

She touches his cheek, "Oh, Crow, my darling, you do know how to cheer me up." She looks back at Hook, "As you can see these men adore me. Much like you did. Do you still feel the same or will he have to follow up on his threat?"

Hook glares at the man she was touching, "I am the only one that truly adores you, love. Or don't you remember? I will do anything you want of me."

She steps up to him, "You will kill the dark one and take your revenge?"

He takes a step of his own, "Aye, I will."

She takes another step, "You will come with me and rule by my side as I wish."

He takes the last step forward, "Of course, my Queen."

The next breath she takes is shared with him, "Prove it."

He nods and yanks at the rope that he had been holding. Rumpelstilskin falls out of the shadows and at his feet. He turns to the imp and growls, "Crocodile! It is time you die!" He takes out the dagger he had hidden in his coat and thrusts it forward, but before he can do anything the dagger disappears, "What the bloody hell?!"

Emma laughs, "Unfortunately I need him alive and now I have his dagger. But you have made your point and I invite you to my castle."

Hook grins and takes her hand, "I graciously accept your invitation."

* * *

Glenda walks out into the clearing once they disappear and looks down at the man studying the dirt, "She is a puzzle. I just wish I had all the pieces."

Rumple looks up, "Pieces, pieces everywhere. Soon they will see. Soon they will know."

Glenda sighs, "You really are no help with your riddles."

She takes his hand and they disappear in a cloud of white smoke. She sets him in the room designated just for him and walks back down to the war room where everyone was waiting for her update.

Snow stands up immediately, "What happened? Is Hook ok?"

Glenda puts a hand on her shoulder, "Yes. Everything is fine, though she didn't have him kill Rumple. I still can't figure out her motives."

Belle sits back, "Isn't that a good sign?"

Glenda shakes her head, "I don't think so. He wouldn't have died either way, but it still worries me that she let him live."

David runs a hand through his hair, "What about the dagger?"

Glenda sits in her usual seat at the head of the table, "She took it. Said she had some use for it. I am glad we decided to use a fake one, but it worries me even more that if she was to find that our before we are ready…"

Snow gasps, "She might kill Hook! We have to get him out of there!"

Regina puts a hand to her temple trying to rub away the migraine, "If we do that she can kill us all. The only way we can win this fight is if we get her back on our side. She is too strong for any of us to take on. You might not have felt her magic, but I did. It is unlike any that I have ever come across."

Henry sighs heavily, "So we just sent him to certain death and there is nothing we can do to save him."

Neal nods, "That is exactly what we did. Why the hell did we even listen to him in the first place?"

Belle touches his hand to calm him, "It was the only idea we had. We have to trust him and hope that her love for him still exists."

Regina stands up, "That is a lot to hope from someone so wicked." She walks out of the room and they all silently agree. Snow was the most worried. She had grown to care deeply for Hook, and now she was afraid that she would lose them both.

* * *

**A/N: Will Hook be able to save Emma or is it too late? Will she be able to kill Hook or are her feelings too strong? We all shall see.**

**Please favorite/follow and review! I love opinions...good and bad. :)**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't You See Me?

Emma was curious to see how far Hook was willing to go so she sent a servant to his room with a note. She spent the time it would take for him to get to her making sure her outfit was perfect. She wore a red lace nightgown that falls mid-thigh and the ruby high heels. She decides they are sexy enough not to change. The original ruby slippers were ugly and childish but her magic turned them into whatever she wanted.

She grins when there is a light tap on her door, "Come in, please."

Hook steps in and stops dead in his tracks, "You look…incredible."

She rolls her eyes, "Not exactly what I was going for, but I will take it." She puts her arms around his neck and makes sure that every inch of her body was pressed against his, "We have been apart for so long. Don't you want a proper reunion?"

Hooks hesitates, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

She raises a brow, "Why else would I be dressed like this?" She kisses the side of his neck, "Unless you aren't really here because you love me, but to cause me harm instead."

He touches her cheek, "I could never cause you any harm, love. I need to be near you." He kisses her lips, gently, "I want what you want."

She smiles, "Good." She kisses him roughly and he returns her demands with some of his own. She pushes him against the wall and bites his bottom lip. He spins them around and lifts her so she wraps her legs around his waist and her back is against the wall. He rips off her nightgown and she gasps with pleasure.

* * *

Hook watches as Emma sleeps peacefully next to him. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but wish that she was her old self. That is not what he wanted their first time to be like. And he didn't want it to be with someone that really wasn't her. He should have argued more, but he didn't want her to find a reason to kill him before he saved her. He was sure she would be angry about this if she would even remember.

He stands up and moves out to the balcony for privacy. He pulls out the little mirror Regina had given him and looks into it to see Snow, "Hello?"

She looks over and sighs with relief, "I was worried she would hurt you. Is everything alright?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. It is hard to be around her in the state she is in. If I make one wrong move it will not end well."

Snow groans, "You shouldn't be there, Hook. I am so worried about you. I can barely sleep."

He smiles, "Don't worry, lass. I am where I want to be. We need you at full strength so please sleep."

Snow sighs, "Fine, but promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Hook nods, "Aye that I can promise."

He puts the mirror away and looks out to the night sky and the stars. He wishes deeply that he could smell the sea from here. Emma steps up behind him, "You feed the madness and it feeds on you."

He jumps, startled, "What?"

She laughs, "It is something Mr. Gold said before I set him free. I find that even in his crazed state he makes some sense." She sits next to him, "I know why you are here. You are hoping that there is a little good still in me." She looks down at her hands, "A little part of me used to hope for that, too. But you will soon learn that all hope is lost."

He shakes his head, "How can you say that?"

She smiles, "You know what I used to hope for when I was a child? A prince would rescue me from my horrible life and carry me to a beautiful castle. Then as I got older and realized that fairy tales were lies I hoped for someone to love me. When I was betrayed I hoped that my son could find a better life. I hoped and hoped and hoped so often that every motion I made was automatic. And then I lost who I was. Not just because Regina took away my memory, but because I was trying to be what everyone wanted me to be." She looks up at him with a glassy look, "Can't you see that I was lost before? And now for the very first time in a long, long time I feel alive. There is no pressure on me. I can breathe."

He takes her hand, "But at what cost?"

She touches his cheek, "There is no cost. Henry will soon come to my side and understand as I do now and you. You will love me no matter what. You can deny it all you want, but I see it in your eyes. And it's not fake love like that of Crow, but real, true love. What more can I ask for?"

He closes his eyes and breathes in her scent, "Your parents? Your family?"

Emma drops her hand, "They are too moral to love me again. Even if I am my old self. They let me go without a fight. Again and again. Why is it they hold tighter to each other than they do to their daughter? I am just a reminder of what they missed out on. I have nothing to fight for anymore. Can't you see that? Do you see me?"

He touches her hair and kisses her gently on the lips, "All I see is you."

* * *

Snow is sitting in the war room as they listen to every word exchanged between Hook and Emma. Snow silently lets the tears fall and David grabs her hand for not only her comfort but his as well. Henry covers his face as he hears the desperation in his mother's voice. Regina puts a hand on his back.

Neal looks around the table, "Maybe there is more of Emma in this version than we thought."

Rumple speaks in a sing-song voice, "Forever the lost girl losing her faith. Forever the lost girl losing her faith."

Belle grabs his hand to silence him, "Maybe she doesn't just need true love's kiss. Maybe she needs a reminder of everyone that loves her. Of all the family that she has fighting for her."

Regina smiles, "Then we will do just that." They all look at her surprised and she shrugs, "Whether I like it or not, Emma is a part of my family and I will not let her think that she is alone."

Henry hugs her, "So, do you have a plan?"

She grins, "Don't I always?"

They all start talking at once and for once you can see the hope in everyone light up again as they plan on working as a team.

* * *

**A/N: The fight for Emma is on, but will she be willing to let them get her back? Is she even lost in the first place? Will Hook's love show her who she really is? Does she love him enough not to kill him? We shall see.**

**Please, please, please review. I love to hear what you have to say. :)**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Curse

Emma sits on Zelena's bed watching as the witch sorts through her potions. She thinks about the conversation she had with Hook and about how she got caught up in all this. She sighs, "Do you think I would have volunteered for this even if you didn't show me how lost I was?"

Zelena turns to her, "I don't know. I think you were so busy trying to make everyone else happy that you forgot how to be."

Emma purses her lips, considering, "Maybe, but do I really want to be this person? I know you are all about being wicked, but even before I ran into the people of Storybrooke I was catching the bad guys."

Zelena sits next to her, "I never said you had to be a wicked ruler Emma. You chose that for yourself. This is who you really are. Why can't you embrace it?"

Emma shrugs, "I feel like something is missing. Like maybe I am not the one making the decisions for myself."

Zelena laughs, "Do you not know who you are talking about? You are impossible to influence. How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

Emma laughs and stands up, "I guess you are right. I just want to be true to me."

Zelena hugs her, "Don't worry. You are."

She watches as Emma leaves her room and rolls her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to deal with Emma. Convincing her that all this was her choice. If only she knew how much influence was on her. Show a girl how lost and alone she feels and soon her heart is open to suggestion. Soon, Zelena would have access to every realm and when that happened she would have no need for Emma Swan.

* * *

Hook waits for everything to fall silent before he decides to search the castle. In order for his plan to work completely he had to find what Zelena was using to corrupt Emma. It shouldn't be too hard to sneak around; he is a pirate after all. He manages to find her room and starts rummaging through all her stuff.

She clears her throat, "Well, well what do we have here? A thief?"

Hook spins around and tries to act nonchalant, "A pirate, actually."

Zelena steps forward, "I am pretty sure they are the same."

Hook shrugs, "I only take what others don't need. A thief takes everything."

She laughs, "I like you, Hook, but I can't have you around Emma. She is starting to soften and that doesn't work for me." She slowly smiles, "But I have just found a way to be rid of you from my castle."

Hook quirks his brow, "Isn't Emma Queen?"

She ignores him and yells, "Guards! Please come fast!"

Two guards run in and tackle Hook to the ground. They yank him up and force him to walk forward. Zelena runs into the throne room, "Your majesty! We have a serious situation!"

Emma raises a brow when she sees Hook being restrained, "This should be interesting."

Zelena takes her hand with tears in his eyes, "He was looking through my potions! When I asked him what he was doing he said he was trying to find a way to kill me!"

Emma sits up straighter and looks at Hook, "Is this true?"

Hook shakes his head, "No, though I wish I had thought of that."

Emma looks between the two and clenches her fist, "Are you lying to me, Lena?"

Zelena looks up at her with betrayal, "You believe this scoundrel over me? Haven't I been there? I have treated better than any of those people you call your friends. Don't let them make you into that person again. You have to believe me."

Emma stands up and walks closer to Hook, "She wouldn't lie to me, but neither would you. Unless you really don't love me."

He tries to reach for her, but is yanked back, "I do love you, Emma. She is the liar. You have to believe me."

Zelena whispers in her ear, "He is trying to change you. You have no choice. You have to kill him."

Emma starts to breathe heavier and heavier. She didn't know what to do. Every emotion in her was on fire. She spins around, "I can't kill him! I love him! If he dies then so do I."

Zelena's face contorts into a look so wicked Emma flinches back, "If you don't, I will." She smiles, "Better yet…CROW!"

Emma's eyes widen and she turns just as Crow walks in the room. She waves her hand and Hook disappears from the room. She turns back to Zelena, "Now you don't have to worry about him." She glares, "And if you ever try to go behind my back again I will kill you. I don't care if this place falls apart."

Zelena nods, "Sorry, my Queen. I was just afraid for my life."

Emma smirks, "You really think I would let him touch you? In my walls you are protected."

* * *

Hook looks around, disoriented. Where the bloody hell is he? He sees light through some of the trees ahead of him and figures that is the best way to go. He didn't expect to step in front of Glenda's castle. Emma had saved him, but what would it cost her?

He runs inside, yelling, "Snow! David!"

Snow comes running down the stairs, "Hook? What the hell happened?"

He shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. I think Emma is in grave danger. Zelena is planning something and I am pretty sure she is just using Emma to do it."

Henry, who had been listening, walks out, "Zelena can't wear the ruby shoes. I don't know why, but when we first got here that is what she said."

David frowns, "Do you think that is who brought you here? That would make the most sense."

Glenda walks gracefully down the stairs, "I agree. We thought that maybe Henry and Emma ran into something in their world, but Zelena is strong enough to work that kind of magic."

Hook nods, "She is the reason that I am not in the castle anymore. She claimed that I was softening Emma. We have to find out what she is up to."

Glenda sighs, "It might be too late. They are almost to the final phase and without you there to stop it there may be nothing we can do."

Snow puts her head in her hands, "What are we going to do?"

Regina smirks down at them from the top of the stairs, "We are going to storm the castle. Isn't that what you would normally do?"

David shakes his head, "We normally have an army."

She descends the stairs, "Well, then we will just have to sneak in and kidnap her while she is sleeping. I have a sleeping spell that will keep her asleep for a few hours."

Hook shrugs, "Better idea than just letting her die."

* * *

Emma takes off the ruby shoes and is about to go to sleep when Zelena walks in and all hell breaks loose. She waves a hand over the shoes and they disappear before Emma could get a hand on them and then she grabs Emma by the hair.

"You have pissed me off for the last time! It is so hard listening to you talk and acting like you are so tough. I am going to get what I want, but I am going to have to go to plan B."

Emma tries to use her magic, but without the shoes Zelena easily blocked it, "Why are you doing this?"

She shrugs, "You obviously don't have the heart to be wicked." Green smoke flies out of her hands and Emma gasps as all the witches magic lifts out of her and she is left breathless on the floor, "Now you can suffer the consequences of your decisions."

Emma passes out on the floor and is whisked away to the dungeon in the highest tower. Zelena laughs as she hears the bedroom door open and quickly uses her magic to disguise herself as Emma.

Hook freezes at the sight of her standing in front of the bed, "Emma? I thought you would be sleeping."

She raises a brow, "And what was your plan exactly? Sneak into my bed and hope that I have forgiven you for your betrayal. I might have showed you mercy earlier, but you will find none from me now."

Glenda steps in beside with wide eyes, "We are too late. There is no good in her. I don't know how this is possible."

Emma cackles, "You will never understand." She tilts her head, studying Glenda, "You know your sister loves you very much. She told me some lie about how killing you would destroy Oz. She said that about herself, as well, but Oz is still here."

Glenda gasps, "You killed her? But I thought she was your friend."

Emma rolls her eyes, "She lied to me and I hate liars. I thought why not risk it and it turns out she was all lies. What kind of friend is that?"

Hook frowns, "Why are you doing this?"

She grins, "I am so glad you asked. I want to be worshipped. I want everyone to see who the true leader is. I can do great things. I am just as good as anyone else!"

Glenda shakes her head, "What about Henry?"

Emma shrugs, "He has chosen and he will suffer as much as the rest."

Snow steps in, unable to stay hidden any longer, "How can you say that? He is your son!"

Emma laughs, "Well, then maybe there is some hope for him." She walks closer to the little group in front of her, "If I were you, I would prepare yourselves. There is a curse on the way and I would hate for you to miss it."

Snow gasps, "No, you didn't."

Emma nods, "Oh yes I did. But don't worry. You will remember who you are and where you come from. You just won't be able to leave and I will get to watch you suffer my wrath. That is until you promise your kingdoms to me!"

Snow shakes her head, "I won't do that."

Emma raises a brow, "We shall see."

She waves a hand and disappears.

* * *

Emma sits in the corner of her cell, shaking. She could remember everything that she had done. She could see the faces of the people that she had ordered to death. She puts a shaking hand to her head as tears start to fall down her face. This can't be happening. She looks up when she hears a screeching noise.

She watches herself walk up to the bars and she starts to shake her head, "You aren't real!"

The other Emma laughs and waves a hand to reveal Zelena, "Oh I am very real and you, my pretty, are about to go on the ride of a lifetime. You see, I made all of your friends and family believe that you unleashed this curse that is about to take us to your world."

Emma grabs the bars and stands up to face her, "They wouldn't believe that."

She just smirks, "Oh they do. You have done some evil stuff lately, Emma. They are willing to believe anything. The beauty of it is: you won't remember any of this or any of them. So when you show up, they won't trust you and you will lose your son, your true love, your parents, and your friends and you won't even know why."

Emma screams, "Why are you doing this to me? Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

Zelena pulls herself to the bars so that their noses were almost touching, "Because you can have everything while I am stuck with nothing! I have spent time with you and I am so tired of you pining for your son's love and for your parents and your pirate! I want you to be left with nothing! I want you to feel like you won't amount to anything because that is how I feel every damn day! I am tired of losing! It is my time to win!"

She spins around and leaves a stunned Emma crying behind her. She sits back down and watches as the green smoke envelopes her and speaks her last thought out loud, "Hook, please, believe in me."

* * *

**A/N: So it seems the fairy tales are going back to reality. How will they all react and will they find the truth?**

**Please Enjoy and review. :)**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: 4 Months

Snow opens her eyes and slowly sits up. She gasps at her surroundings. She is in her old loft in Storybrooke once again. Could Emma really be the one that caused this? She looks over and shakes David. He moans.

She shakes him again, "David. We are back."

He sits up, suddenly and looks around, "Why would she do this to us?"

Snow shrugs, "I don't know, but we have to make sure everyone is ok. Get up and get dressed."

He nods and throws off the covers. As they are about to leave someone knocks on the door. David answers, "Regina. Henry. I am glad that you are all right."

Regina brushes past him, "I can't believe this is happening. Everyone is out in the street wondering how they were cursed yet again."

Henry sighs, "Hook, Belle and Neal are trying to keep them calm." He looks up, "How are we going to tell them that the person who is supposed to be the savior is the one who cursed them?"

Regina sits down on the couch, "Are we really cursed though? Yeah we are back in Storybrooke, but we all have our memories. No one is really suffering. Maybe we don't say anything. At least, not until we figure out why she wants us here."

David raises his brows, surprised, "Not a bad idea. I am a little surprised that you suggested it, but maybe we can prevent this town from complete chaos."

Henry shakes his head, "What if they find out we knew? Then there will be total chaos anyways."

There is another knock on the door. Henry opens it to reveal Hook, Neal and Belle. Hook growls, "This is ridiculous! These people act like they were thrown in bloody fire."

Neal sits on a stool and shakes his head, "They are all confused and have a right to be, but I do agree that they are overreacting. At least they all remember who they are."

Belle touches his shoulder, "What are we going to do?"

David, Regina and Snow exchange looks and silently agree. Regina sighs, "We are going to lie. If these people find out that Emma is the one responsible for this mess then all hell will break loose. We are going to find out what she wants and stop her from getting it and hope that we can fix this."

Hook quirks his brow, "And what if Emma shows up?"

David shrugs, "Then we will figure something else out. We are going to take this all in stride and we are going to do what we always do. Protect this town.

Neal puts his head on his hand, exhausted, "Let's just hope we can this time."

* * *

Emma didn't know how she got here. One minute she was in Boston hunting down some idiot and the next everything goes black and she wakes up in a dark, damp cage in someone's cellar. This couldn't be happening. Normally she was always on her guard.

She jumps when the cellar door bangs open. She crawls closer to the edge and looks up, "Why the hell am I locked in this cage?"

The woman grins, "Oh, Emma Swan. You look lovely in that dress."

Emma looks down at her clothes. She had almost forgotten that she was wearing the pink dress for her fake date she set up to catch a bail jumper. She looks back up, "Who are you?"

The woman laughs, "How rude of me not to introduce myself? I am Zelena."

Emma frowns, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Zelena kneels down, "I have so many reasons why, but they are my business. Here is the deal, Emma, I want something and I am going to get it. I had a plan to use you as a distraction, but then I realized with this curse I could make them all forget what I look like. So now I get to torture you instead."

Emma sits back, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never done anything to you. Please, just let me go."

Zelena sighs and ignores her, "Here are the rules. I will feed you twice a week. You will not yell. You will not scream. You will not try to escape. If you do any of these things you will pay dearly. Got it?"

Emma just leans back against the wall. She would get out of here. There was nothing this woman could do to make her stay.

* * *

**4 months later**

Hook scratches the back of his head, "None of this makes sense! We have been going in circles for months trying to figure out her angle and she hasn't appeared once. It is like she fell off the edge of the bloody planet!"

David groans, "Maybe she didn't include herself in the curse. Maybe she wanted to be alone in Oz and…"

Snow shakes her head, "And what? Just sits there on her throne, doing absolutely nothing? There has to be a reason why she cursed us. Why she wanted to come here."

Regina laughs, "To watch us chase our tails. We are suffering just like she wanted because we don't know anything and we have searched everywhere. I don't know what else we can do."

Rumple limps over, "She wasn't herself. She was someone else."

Neal rolls his eyes, "How many time are you going to say that?"

Rumple spins around angrily, "Until you listen!"

Belle takes his hand and gently calms him down, "He is getting better, but it is still going to be awhile until he had regained his full mind. Just give him a break."

Hook watches as Rumple closes his eyes and leans into Belle, "There has to be something that we are missing. A piece of the puzzle that we can't see."

Snow frowns, "Maybe we just need to give up." Everyone turns to her with shocked looks and she shrugs, "We are doing exactly what she wants, so maybe if we stop she will show herself and we will get some answers."

Regina slowly smiles, "That might actually work. Use her methods against her. I like it."

Henry, who had been silently sitting on the stairs, looks up, "Then what? Are any of you willing to kill my mom? Because that is what this will lead to."

Snow shakes her head, "There is always hope that we can get her back."

Henry throws the book that was in his hands down, "There is no hope! Not anymore! If she cared at all she would have attempted to see me! She is gone forever and there is nothing any of you can do. Maybe it is better that we can't find her because that means that we don't have to worry about her killing us or vice versa. I just want things to go back to how they were when it was just me and Emma in New York!"

He runs up the stairs and Regina runs a hand through her hair, "This is harder on him and it isn't fair."

Henry runs back down, "Um, something is happening near the clock tower. There are a lot of people gathered there."

They all immediately run out the door and into to town.

* * *

Everything was blurry. She could barely stand and all she wanted to do was pass out and never wake up, but her captor wouldn't let her. And now she was in the middle of some town with a bunch of strangers gathered around her. Or maybe she knew them? They were all blobs.

Zelena raises her voice, "Where are they? Where are the people that you follow?"

Snow, David, Regina, Hook, Neal, Henry and Belle push their way to the front of the crowd and all stare, shocked. Snow tilts her head, "Emma?"

Emma weakly looks up, "How do you know my name?"

Zelena laughs, "Oh, I am sorry. She doesn't remember any of you, but you remember her and that is all that matters. You see, I have been looking everywhere for the damn book that I need and I can't find it."

Hook frowns, "Who are you?"

Zelena sighs, "Right. I made you forget what I looked like. I am Zelena. I cursed you all so I could find the most powerful spell book. Of course when I did this I disguised myself as Emma."

Regina shakes her head, "Why would you do that?"

Zelena rolls her eyes, "So that you were all distracted trying to find Emma and wouldn't even think to follow around the stranger. Duh. Anyways, 4 months have gone by and I am still stuck here so I am using Emma for bait. The deal is: You find me that book by the end of this week or Emma dies."

Emma slides down the pole she was leaning on, "Listen, I have no idea what is going on here, but don't do it. She will kill me and all of you. My life isn't worth all of yours."

Zelena laughs, "Still the savior trying to save everyone. You don't even know these people."

Emma nods, "True. But I know you and I really don't like you. Plus, I have been locked in a cage for months and I really just don't care anymore."

Zelena kneels in front of her, "Do you see that boy with the brown hair?" She points to the crowd, "His name is Henry. He is the son you gave up."

Emma's face fills with shock and tears instantly fall down her face, "How is that possible? He would only be 10. I…I" She trails off when she see Neal, "Neal? What is going on?"

Zelena waves a hand over face and Emma's head falls forward. Henry shouts, "What did you do?"

Zelena stands up, "Don't worry she is just asleep for a little while. You have until the end of the week to save her life. Good luck."

The whole crowd falls silent as the witch and Emma disappear. Snow falls into David's side crying and Regina hugs Henry to her side. None of them knew what to do. Hook looks up into the sky and closes his eyes. Why was it so hard for him to just be in love and not have her life threatened?

* * *

**A/N: Emma remembers nothing and now she needs to be saved from the wicked witch. Will they do it or is the price too high? Keep reading and see.**

**Please, please tell me your thoughts. I love to read them. And thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited. It means a lot. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out what i wanted to do with it and i think i rewrote it 3 or 4 times. This is the version that i like the best. :)**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: Electricity

Henry stares at the spot where his mother had just disappeared from. Something about her triggered a memory of when he first met her. He frowns, "Did you see what she was wearing?"

Neal looks at him, confused, "Why does that matter?"

Henry shakes his head, "When I first met her in Boston she was wearing that dress. It was cleaner and had less holes, but…All her memories of this place…of me. They are all gone."

Regina puts her hand on his shoulder, "She can get them back. We got her to believe that fairy tales were true once. We can do it again."

Henry wipes the tears away, "Can we? Her life is in danger and the only way to save it is to give the wicked witch a book that will make her more powerful. We won't have time to make her remember."

Snow pulls away from David, "Then we have to plan something. Find a way to save her and get rid of Zelena."

David nods, "We just have to find where she is hidden. If we can do that, one of us can distract Zelena while the rest rescue Emma."

Belle suddenly gasps, "Rumple."

Hook quirks his brow, "What does he have to do with any of this, lass?"

She lets out a brief laugh, "He was telling us the whole time. She was not herself. He knew and we ignored him."

Regina sighs, "If we had listened we could have saved her a long time ago."

Snow sniffles, "We can't blame ourselves. Rumple hasn't been himself. It is hard to decipher between his crazy ramblings and his sane thoughts. We just have to save Emma now. We have to have hope and I know I have said that a lot, but I will not lose my daughter. I don't care if I have to do it all on my own."

Hook smirks, "I am in, as always."

Neal grins, "Just try to stop us."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Fine. She would do it for me."

Henry hugs her, "She would do it for all of us."

* * *

Emma moans fretfully in her uncomfortable sleep. In her dream she was at her counter in her apartment making a wish for her birthday. A wish she had made plenty of times, but never had come true. And then, to her surprise, there is a knock on the door and 10 year old boy waltzes into her life claiming that fairy tales are true and that she was the savior.

Were these real memories or just dreams? They couldn't be real. She would remember it all happening, wouldn't she? A loud banging noise wakes her up and she slowly sits up as Zelena walks down the steps, "I suspect your friends are trying to find you and save you." She sighs as she sits in the chair next to the cage, "I don't know why they have to make everything so difficult."

Emma lays her head against the bars, "I don't really know them, but they seem like the type of people who will do anything to save this town. You are going to lose."

Zelena cackles, "And what makes you think that?"

Emma shrugs half-heartedly, "They have each other to lean on for support. Who do you have?"

Zelena's smile fades into a glare, "I have the one thing they would give up everything for. You." She sighs, "Looks like I am going to have to move you to a different location though."

Emma frowns, "Why? Is this place not hidden?"

She smiles, "It is, but you just seem too comfortable and for the next phase of your torture you need to stay awake."

* * *

David studies the outside of the library for any clues as to where she was hiding out while Regina was testing the air to see if she left behind a magical trail. He kneels down and lifts the door mat after noticing a partial foot print. He picks up a berry and smiles.

He stands up, "I found something. A holly berry. It can only be found in the woods. Maybe her place is near there."

Regina sighs, "Well, thank God for that because she is good at hiding her magical trail. I found nothing."

Hook frowns, "Now the only question is: Where do we start?"

Snow smiles, "I know a place that grows that kind of berry. We can start there."

Hook, Snow, Neal and David all hop into a car and follow her directions to the entrance near the east end of the forest. They hop out of the car and split up with Neal and Hook going one way and Snow and David going another. Each of them keeping an eye out for any clues that would lead them to where Emma could be. Each side getting more and more desperate with each step.

Hook looks up and sighs, "A farmhouse. This has to be where she is hiding out."

Neal takes out his phone and calls David, "We found something." He gives them the location and hangs up, "Should we wait?"

Hook pulls out his sword and shakes his head, "We do this now. She will not be tortured a moment longer."

They walk quietly towards the house and peak in all the windows. When they get to the last one in front of the house Hook frowns, "Looks like the witch has abandoned her home."

Neal groans, "If that is true we may never find Emma and if we do we may be too late."

Hook looks out into the fields trying to ignore that last comment and spots a small cellar. He points, "There. We might find a clue or something. Anything."

They walk towards it just as Snow and David enter the clearing. They run over and all four of them take out their weapons. Neal throws open the door and they walk slowly down. David pulls the chain for the light and they gasp at the cage that Emma had been held in.

Snow touches a part of the door, "Blood."

David takes her hand, "Do you think she will come back here?"

Hook shakes his head, "I doubt it. That would be the obvious thing to do and I think she has bigger plans now that her last one failed."

Snow steps inside to look around, "So what do we do now?"

Hook sighs, "We go to the only man who knew the truth all along."

David nods in agreement, "Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

Emma wakes up and tries to sit up, but finds herself tied down to some sort of table. She looks around her but only sees machines. She tries to struggle and free herself but only manages to bruise and scrape her wrists and ankles.

Zelena cackles as she walks into the room, "Oh, you poor, poor dear. Stuck in shackles with no hope of escape."

Emma groans, "What are you going to do to me?"

Zelena grins, "I am going to make you wish you were never born." She touches the machine at her side, "You know what I love the most about this world? Electricity."

Emma's eyes widen as she realizes what the machine will do to her, "Please, don't do this there is still time for you to let me go."

Zelena shakes her head and leans closer to Emma, "Not until you give up and lose every ounce of resolve. When your family finds you I want their hope to disappear."

She starts hooking Emma up to the machine and grins with her hand over the button, "This is going to be fun."

Emma screams as the shocks course through her over and over again. By the time it was over Zelena turns the dial to a higher setting and pushes the button again. Emma's back arches as the electricity enters her and she screams louder from the horrible pain. Images start to flash in her head. Memories she didn't know she had of a town called Storybrooke. She remembers Henry bringing her here and everything that happened up until the curse is broken. The shocks stop and she passes out from the pain and mental exhaustion.

* * *

Ruby loves the feel of the sea air as she runs on the docks. The way she could feel so free and even when she wasn't a wolf she could almost feel the excitement of being one. She ran this route every night even when everything seemed to be going wrong in their lives. After being in the Enchanted Forest she realized how much she missed this place. How much she missed indoor plumbing. Everything.

But tonight something was different. Something smelled…strange. She freezes when a loud scream pierces the night. She looks around and tries to figure out where it was coming from. Then she realized what was so different. The smell. Maybe if she followed the scent she could find where that scream came from. She comes up on the Cannery and looks in the window.

She gasps, "Emma." She reaches for her phone and dials David's number, but before he can answer someone grabs her from behind and knocks her out.

* * *

**A/N: So Emma is a the Cannery getting electrocuted just like Regina at one point. And now Ruby has been captured. Better hope they will be able to figure out what will happen. Stay tuned and please review. Thanks :)**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7: Safe?

David is sitting on the couch listening to everyone argue. Rumple hadn't been much help explaining how he knew it was not Emma. All he said was, "It's obvious, dearies." They really needed to fix him soon. Now, everyone turned on each other. Some wanted to just find the book. Others wanted to start a search party. None of them knew which would save Emma and the town. That was the problem. No one could think of a way to do both.

David answers his phone, "Hello?" When there is complete silence on the other end, he frowns and looks at caller id, "Ruby? Are you there?" He hears a thud and a small cry. He stands up and yells, "Hey, everyone! Shut up!"

Regina glares, "Well, that was rude."

He ignores her, "Something is wrong."

Snow frowns, "Who is on the phone?"

He turns on the speaker phone and all they hear are waves crashing. Hook quirks a brow curiously, "The ocean is calling, mate?"

David bites back the laugh, "No, Ruby called me, but this is all the noise I am getting. I heard a thud when I first answered. I think something bad has happened to her."

Belle listens for a minute, "Well she is obviously near the docks. You can hear the boats gently hitting the sides."

Neal nods his agreement, "I guess we should make sure she isn't hurt."

As everyone moves towards the door, David holds up his hands, "Wait. We can't all go. If something bad did happen to her, we don't want to give away the fact that we know anything."

Regina groans, "So what do you want us to do?"

David sighs, "Hook and I will go down there and try not to be obvious."

Hook smirks, "You want to go down to the docks in the middle of the night and…what? Pretend to be looking for a boat?"

David shrugs, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Hooks shakes his head and they walk out the door. Snow sighs, "Emma was so much better at this kind of thing."

Regina sits down next to Henry, "Anybody would be better than Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

* * *

Emma slowly wakes up and looks around the room. She could still feel the effects of the shocks and everything felt fried. She gasps when she sees Ruby tied to a chair, "Ruby? How did you get here?"

Ruby lifts her head, feeling a bit dazed herself, "I heard you scream and when I got to the window someone snuck up behind me…" She frowns, "You remember me?"

Emma nods, "Yeah. Nothing like a few jolts of electricity to stimulate your memories." She sighs, "So does anyone else know you are here?"

Ruby shakes her head, "No. I was going for a run. I tried to call someone, but like I said someone knocked me out."

Emma closes her eyes, defeated. She was never going to get out of here, at least not alive. She had been through some tough situations, but none as bad as this. Especially now that all her memories were back. She could remember all the people she had tortured and killed. She could remember the horrible things she had said to her family. They must all hate her now. Maybe she deserved this. Her punishment for allowing the Wicked Witch to influence her. But that didn't have anything to do with Ruby.

She opens her eyes and looks for something that she might be able to reach, "I am going to get you out of here. Somehow."

Ruby raises her brows, "No offence, but you aren't really in a position to save me. You need to save your strength."

Emma shakes her head, "No, I need to save you. I might deserve this cruel fate, but you don't. You did nothing wrong."

Ruby frowns, "What the hell are you talking about? You don't deserve this. You have saved us time and time again."

Emma smiles, "They didn't tell you what happened in Oz, did they?" When Ruby just stares at her she laughs, "Of course not. They were trying to protect me still. I did some horrible things. And I am partially to blame for this curse. When you get out, ask them and don't let them lie to you."

Emma continues to struggle against her restraints, trying to find any way to just make everything right again. To fix everything that she had broken. This was her fault. All her fault. The voice inside her head kept repeating this over and over again. How could she let this happen to her family and friends?

Ruby didn't know what to do. Emma was freaking out. Something was obviously wrong and she could see the guilt and desperation in her eyes, "Emma? Whatever happened I am sure it isn't your fault."

Emma lets out a sob and shouts, "You don't know! You weren't there!"

Suddenly a loud cackle comes from the doorway, "If I would have known this is what it would take to finally crack you, I would have kidnapped someone a long time ago." Zelena walks over to the machine and smiles, "But I still enjoy listening to your screams."

Ruby screams, "Leave her alone, you crazy bitch!"

Zelena just stares at Ruby as she pushes the button. Emma's screams echo throughout the building and Ruby looks away, unable to witness such horrible torture.

* * *

David freezes as a piercing scream fills the night, "Did you hear that?"

Hook nods, "I am standing right next to you, mate, of course I heard it."

David walks slowly towards the sound, "Do you think that was Emma?"

Hook shrugs, "Either her or Ruby. That scream was more than fear. It was a scream of someone in horrible pain."

That's when David starts to run. He doesn't care about being seen anymore. He doesn't care if he is captured. He couldn't stand the thought of his daughter in pain. He couldn't stand the thought not ever being able to see her like she used to be. He was almost to the Cannery when Hook catches up and grabs his shoulder.

David turns and glares, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hook doesn't flinch at David's harsh tone, "We want to be strategic about this, mate."

David growls, "What we need, _mate_, is to rescue my daughter."

Hook nods, "And you can't do that if you are dead. I prefer to get everyone out alive."

David takes a deep breath and calms down, "You're right."

Hook walks towards the window closest to the docks and looks down at the ground. He picks up the phone, "I think Ruby dropped this, which means…" He looks up, "There they are."

David walks to the window and sees Emma on a table passed out and Ruby sobbing in the chair next to her. David sighs, "I think we should split up and cover both doors." He points towards the back, "You get the back and I will take the front."

Hook nods, "Ok. I think you should call Neal or Regina so they can head down here in case we need back up."

David takes out his phone, "Good idea." He turns away, but before he makes a move he looks back, "Be careful, Hook."

Hook smiles, "You, too, mate."

* * *

Emma could hear Ruby sobbing and she wanted to tell her that she was alright, but her eyes weren't working and neither was her mouth. She couldn't move a single muscle. She had never felt so helpless in her life. It was a horrible feeling.

Ruby sniffles and looks up at her, "Emma? Are you ok?" Emma tries to respond, but it's like she forgot how, "Emma, please. Just say something or move or twitch."

Emma concentrates as hard as she can and manages to bend a finger. Ruby sighs, a little relieved, "Don't worry, Em. They will find us Just have some hope."

Emma was tired of that word. Hope. She once hoped that she could just be happy and live a normal life. That doesn't seem to be happening any time soon. She jumps or at least in her mind she does, when there is a loud banging noise. Once again she tries to open her eyes to see what was going on, but nothing happened.

Ruby gasps, "Hook! You found us!" She looks at Emma, "Help her. She is in bad condition."

Emma felt herself relax, Hook was here. They were safe now.

* * *

**A/N: Or are they? I guess we will seen in the next chapter. **

**Enjoy and review. :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
